


Leave Well Enough Alone

by MimiRoar



Series: Deputy Stewart's Wet and Wild Appleseed Heist. [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon Divergance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre!Reaping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiRoar/pseuds/MimiRoar
Summary: Junior Deputy Elizabeth Stewart is new to the Hope County Sheriff's Department. Following a chance encounter with a man named John Seed Elizabeth now has to learn what it means to "leave well enough alone".





	1. Unlikely Beginnings

“Down Hudson…”

Keeping his fellow deputies from blowing their tops at the slightest inconvenience was basically Staci Pratt’s second job. His arm stood between an enraged Joey Hudson, keeping her at bay from an almost glowing familiar figure. Hope County wasn’t the largest area in Montana, to say the least, their sheriff's office reflected that. Besides the three occupying the tiny room, a row of uncomfortable looking hard plastic chairs lined the waiting area. Past the chairs was a large desk for whichever deputy was on front desk duty.

Deputy Pratt glanced at his watch with his free hand, a hard sigh leaving his lips. 

“It’s not even noon yet, and you’re already itching to shoot someone. C’mon Joey it's not that serious.”

The pair of deputies were a part of the more well-known crew, and if you were to meet a deputy by either coincidence or more risky endeavors it would be one of them.

Pratt was slightly taller than his comrade. He was about 5’10” and carried himself well. Most would describe him as a bit of a douche, but his heart was always in the right place. Messy dark facial hair and brushed back hair adorned his tan skin.

Hudson, however, stood 5’8” and never heard the end of it from Staci. Keeping her black hair in a braided side ponytail, it fell nicely on her green deputy outfit. She had beautiful dark eyes that could draw you right in with her dark olive skin. Though be warned if someone stared too long they were liable to get the trademarked Hudson bite. 

Staci’s albeit unintended announcement that Hudson might actually shoot someone alerted the office’s newest rookie. A junior deputy by the name of Elizabeth Stewart, though the rest of the office just called her rookie. The nickname being bestowed to her by their real sheriff during her introduction and it just stuck with her for the next few months. Thanks, Whitehorse.

Despite being the newest in the office, Elizabeth fit right in among her deputy buddies. Standing at about 5’4”, she was definitely the shortest member by a long shot, even Nancy from dispatch was taller than her. Bring it up, and she would tell you that her height was fine and average. Freckles dotted under her light hazel eyes. Her fair skin only accentuated by uneven dusty brown hair, with two thicker strands framing the edges of her face.

She made quick strides to the front of the office. Coffee still in hand she turned a corner to see Staci holding back Hudson in full view of whoever was standing near the door. The sun shone through the glass windows hugging the door frame, and blurring whoever was standing in front of it. Did she know this person?

It took a moment for her to finally pipe up, and break the awkward silence of Joey still processing how to respond to Pratt about the figure in the doorway. She was the outsider in this scenario.

“So, I heard we were shooting someone?”

Staci flashed her a smile she knew all too well, along with a mix of laughter and an exasperated sigh. “Well, Deputy Hudson is not a big fan of desk duty. Especially when it comes to certain civilians.”

Assessing the situation, she could only figure Joey didn’t like whoever this mysterious civilian was. Though Elizabeth wasn’t known for having much tact, she couldn’t help but start to chuckle at the ordeal. This mistake earned her a glare worth several hundred daggers from her comrade. Taking an awkward sip of lukewarm sweet coffee, she tried to rectify the awful expression she was receiving.

“I could take over for you… If you wanted. Cost ya a donut though, Boston cream.”

Her words made Staci and Hudson look at each other for a moment. Sighing, Staci tapped Hudson’s shoulder, “Sure. Just make sure you let us know if you need anything, okay rookie?”

Getting the a-ok from Pratt let Hudson’s itchy fingers finally relax, pushing her firearm back in its holster. She only made eye contact with that mysterious figure for a moment before shaking her head with a noticeable disgust. Turning her attention to Elizabeth, she gave a small laugh, patting her shoulder, “Sure, just get that fuckin’ guy outta here for me would ya?”

Nodding, Elizabeth could only wonder what this dude did to get under her skin so bad. “Sure,” was all she could respond, slowly moving to set her coffee on her new desk for the day.

Pratt lingered for a moment, watching Hudson immediately take off for what was probably the back door, to that donut she now owed. Snapping his fingers, he motioned to her, “Don’t forget okay, just come get me if you need anything. Strength in numbers, you know.”

The junior deputy nodded, unsure what she was even getting herself into. Watching Staci head back to his office, she finally turned her attention to that figure that seemed to cause all the strife she needed to witness this afternoon. 

Narrowing her eyes, she called to them, watching them turn to hear her words as she spoke.

“Did you need help with something, sir?”

“Actually I do!”

She gazed upon the man casually stepping towards her. His strides weren’t exactly cocky, but it was obvious he knew exactly how to hold himself to gravitate attention from those around him. It wouldn't have been an understatement to call him beautiful. He had striking blue eyes someone could stare at for ages without realizing it. Dark hair cut short enough and pulled back with a pair of aviators with blue lenses to stress his strong cheekbones. Not to mention a beard and mustache that was definitely hiding a case of a baby face.

Her eyes drifted down to look at the way he dressed. The first thing she noticed was the opened chest of his silk dress shirt revealing an albeit terrifyingly realistic-looking tattoo of the word ‘sloth’ carved into his chest. Whoever did that nailed the look of it actually being etched into his skin. Speaking of that open chest what kind of tool walked around with an open dress shirt and vest combo? He even had the rolled up sleeves to match. Taking a quick peek at his arms, she noticed the multitude of tattoos covering his forearms and hands. 

It was only when he draped himself over her desk that she could feel a slight blush tinged her cheeks. She could feel he knew she was checking him out.

“I don't think we’ve been properly introduced. I’ve introduced myself to everyone here, but it seems I’ve missed you!” 

His words were soothing and smooth. She had to be blushing by now. She was instantly charmed. 

Extending his hand he continued, “Ah well, a breath of fresh air shouldn’t be refused. John Seed. Attorney at law and practicing member for the Project at Eden’s Gate.”

She tried to steady herself; gripping his hand she felt his firm calloused grip. Giving it a shake she felt him linger in her grip before gingerly pulling away and resting his head on his hand. Shaking away any unwanted niceties, she did her best to keep herself as professional as possible; she hated dealing with anyone that was involved with the law and had no experience actually being in the thick of it. Lawyers and other Johnny law types just got under her skin.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Seed. Junior Deputy Stewart at your service, though most just call me Rook. I’ve been working here for a few months now, though I’ve only recently earned my office. I usually worked the smaller tips we get, so that could be why we haven’t met yet.” 

Keeping her words calm and matter of fact, she moved a hand back to push a stray strand of brown hair back to its other friends.

He nodded. “Rook, I’ll assume in this case it stands for ‘rookie’ and not the chess piece.” Flashing a smile he watched her reaction before continuing, “I didn’t happen to catch your first-name deputy.”

Her eyes drifted back up at him, slowly blinking away the many jumbled thoughts perking up in her subconscious. Silence encapsulated the two for a moment before she finally spoke up. “Apologies, but I didn’t throw it, Mr. Seed.” 

Being oblivious was one of her main traits, but even she could tell he was trying to figure a way to keep their conversation going. Those damn attorneys are always so slippery, though him being so gosh darn cute didn’t help the situation at all. Oh god, was she blushing? She was totally blushing. Her expression shifted in an attempt to steady her constitution after that awesome comeback she made. 

“Now was there something I could help you with?” 

Raising a hand he cleared his throat before settling back on the desk, “Ah, of course, my apologies. I was just wondering if Sheriff Whitehorse was in the building today. We had an earlier engagement about my clients' reports of harassment and defamation of character. I would be content speaking with Deputy Pratt or Hudson, but they don’t seem to be too keen on speaking with me!” He paused to trace his fingers over the desk and flick away a small bit of dust his fingers picked up, “Perhaps you could be of help to me, Miss Stewart.”

She could definitely feel the blush hitting her face now. This guy was slick. Grabbing her cup of cold coffee, she attempted to hide her face while trying to calm the twisted disgust on her face that came with the taste of cold overly sweet caffeine. 

“I’m surprised the other deputies didn’t let you know about Sheriff Whitehorse being put on leave for the next few months. I apologize Mr. Seed, but he is on medical leave and I physically cannot make a man recover from a heart attack any faster.”

His expression twisted before a small smile spread across his lips, “Oh God… My sincerest apologies, I had no idea. I pray for his safety.” He straightened his posture, leaving his hand on the desk to look away from her before continuing, “My family and I are very religious, I’ll make sure to keep his name within our prayers.”

Leaning back in her chair, she gave a short sigh before focusing her attention back to him. “We appreciate your concern. I’m sure he’ll make it and be back on his feet, trying to storm his way in here to work again in a few months tops. I’ll make sure to help you to the full extent of my ability till then.”

Feeling a nerve twinge, she sighed before giving him an earnest smile. Her defenses finally crumbling as the words she tried to hold back leaped out of her throat. “Are you and your family from around here? I was born in the Henbane River just east of here, but I’ve never seen you before.” 

His gaze moved to watch her start to shuffle some stray documents together and set them aside in a small plastic holder. He finally got the bit of wiggle room he desired. Turning his stance, a small surprised expression mutated into one of genuinely giddy glee. He gave a small pause before finally responding to her, taking in his conversational victory.

“Actually, no. My brothers and I are from Georgia. We were separated for a very long time, but we’ve found each other and made a new life here along with the rest of our flock. My brother Joseph actually does sermons every week among other things. We’d be happy to welcome you among us. You should really try to make one.”

Elizabeth was the furthest from a religious person. She was the type to say she would burst into flames if she even stepped in a church. Still, she couldn’t fight back the little gremlin demon in the back of her mind telling her to just take one sip of whatever metaphorical kool-aid was getting pushed against her lips now. 

“I'll think on it, but don’t think you’ve already won me over Mr. John Seed.”

If looks could talk, he would have a whole choir of angels behind him with the grin spilling across his face. Just hearing her finally say his first name ripped a happy sigh from his lips. “I… would never.”

His expression was absolutely contagious, she couldn’t hide her massive giggly smile. Crossing her arms, she watched him pick up on her signal that their conversation was reaching its end. He smacked the table and started to walk away before turning to point back at her. 

“The next sermon is Wednesday afternoon, it’ll be at the sacristy right near the Lamb of God Church. Joseph is letting me do the cleansing, and I’d love to see you there. May God allow our paths to cross again, Deputy Stewart?”

Her brain did its best to block out whatever the hell a “cleansing” was, and later ignore the ominous connotations it brought. Turning away in her chair she heard his steps continue closer to the door before she balled up a fist and called to him. “Elizabeth. Elizabeth Stewart.”

Clapping his hands together his footsteps stopped only to hear him do a short heel turn to try to grab one more quick look at her. “May God allow our paths to cross again, Elizabeth?"

Raising a hand to twirl her finger she listened for the sound of the door closing. Giving a long sigh, she turned in her chair to polish off that disgustingly cold cup of coffee, and toss it right into the garbage where it belonged.

A whistle made her jump right out of her skin. Catching her breath and swallowing back down whatever coffee she almost spit up, she turned her head to see Staci leaning against the doorway to their offices. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Pratt!” Her expression shifted to one of pure embarrassment, “How long were you standing there?”

Chuckling, Staci rolled his eyes, “When Appleseed there was hanging all over your desk trying to flirt his way into those tight pants of yours.” He stepped behind her desk only to set down a small baggy, his voice changing to fit the pure smolder he gave her, “I didn’t throw it… Mr. Seed.” 

She threw a few soft punches at his arm, relaxing back into her chair, “Come on dude… You know that was a good line don’t even try to hate. There was absolutely no flirting in that, none whatsoever.” Leaning forward she snatched the bag to pull out the promised donut she was waiting for, eagerly taking a few bites and shaking her head at Staci.

He moved a hand to push at her forehead. “Is there even a brain in here? C’mon Lizzy, he had a definite hardon for you.”

Her eyes immediately widened, voice messy and muffled from the mix of vanilla pudding and chocolate covered donut in her mouth. “He seems nice! Just one of those types that are kinda flirty with everyone, but doesn’t mean anything by it.”

Rolling his eyes, Staci turned and waved himself away, heading back to his office as his voice faded, “Whatever helps ya sleep at night, Elizabeth.”

Leaving her with only her thoughts and a half-eaten donut, she pondered to herself the implications of her conversations with the extravagant John Seed. Only time would tell her if he really was trying to worm his way into her thoughts. For now, he was just a nice man inviting her to a sermon. A sermon which she had already pulled out her phone and marked her calendar for. She blushed as she slipped her phone back in her pocket and finished her donut. Thoughts of him filling the space that was the rest of her day.


	2. Getting Clean

It had been a few days since she first met the mysterious Mr. John Seed. The time between their meeting, and now was met with many watch checks. Along with several long internal monologues on how terrible an idea it was to meet a man she was sure was a religious zealot in a secluded area. He was getting her to a secondary location which would lower her chances of survival to about 5%. This was street smarts 101 that she was choosing to ignore in favor of seeing him again, even if it meant that it would be her last. Shaking her head she pushed away the thoughts of her own brutal demise.

Humming to herself Elizabeth brushed her hands over the fabric of her own off duty clothing. The green deputy outfit she usually wore being replaced by a brown button up that sat open revealing a simple run of the mill olive top. Was it too… homey? Should she be wearing more dressy clothes? Pulling up her dark blue jean shorts she adjusted her belt while continued down the long stretch of pavement.

Patting her pockets she did a triple check of the few things she had stuffed into pockets. Keys, wallet, phone, mace. Marking her internal checklist for the fourth time today her eyes scanned over the road ahead of her. It would have been much easier for her to drive the few miles from her little lot at the nearby trailer park, hell even a bike would be faster, but the cool Montana breeze carried her feet out onto the side of the empty road. 

The fabled Lamb of God Church she had cruised past so many times during her time in the Holland Valley of Hope County soon drew into her vision. A modest graveyard was next to the church, and it wasn’t uncommon to see individuals visiting old friends and relatives before services. 

Despite never setting foot inside of the church she still felt a welcoming aura wash over her the closer she got to the religious building. Though it was probably just her imagination. Sighing she felt her attention get pulled to the sound of whistling, crossing the road onto the grey sidewalk she watched a figure stride casually around the graveyard.

A tall dark woman crossed past the tombstones and small monuments, her tune continuing while her steps lingered on a monument with an American flag draped over it. She wore standard military fatigues with a very noticeable bulletproof vest over it. An American flag bandana rested neatly on her neck. 

Everyone in town knew this woman, how could they not, she was their hometown hero after all. Daughter to a veteran now passed Grace Armstrong followed in her father's footsteps, having served as a sniper in Afghanistan and even going on to win an Olympic medal for her skills. Most towns had a local rapper or maybe a baseball player, Hope County had Grace. Elizabeth admired her all the same, she waved a hand and called to the woman. “Afternoon Miss Armstrong!”

Turning, Grace gave a small nod and pulled down her cap with a marksman logo on it. Tipping it slightly she acknowledged Elizabeth’s presence. Grace wasn’t much of a talker, but her response still had a tone that she cared about everyone she spoke to. “Same to you, still keeping on?”

“Always. You do that same, ya hear?” Elizabeth said waving a hand. 

Nodding Grace went back to whistling, making her way to the steps of the church and slowly disappearing inside. 

Making her way down around the church onto a dirt pathway Deputy Stewart checked her watch for the fifth time in the past hour. Damn. It was still around 10 minutes till noon. Curse that John Seed for not giving her a definitive time. Well, noon was close enough to the afternoon for her.

Sucking in breath after breath of fresh air her eyes scanned over a coming cliffside overlooking the long river near the sacristy. On the opposite side, her glance was caught on a familiar figure pacing around near a white wood podium. His exaggerated body language looked like he was practicing for whatever was going to be coming during this sermon. She opened her mouth to wave and call to him, but her voice was lost. A figure stepped out of her blind spot, and into her peripheral vision. 

The first thing she noticed about the man she turned to face was a pair of aviators with yellow lenses sitting on the bridge of his nose. His glasses hid tired and stressed blue eyes that looked like they had not only seen the lowest the world had to offer but lived through it. His dark hair was pulled into a high bun with sideburns that lead down to a manicured beard and mustache, he also didn’t look to be wearing a shirt, opting to expose a variety of tattoos on his chest including that same etched in looking red scarring that John had. Though this man looked to have way more, including the word ‘sloth’ near his right shoulder and the word ‘lust above his crotch.

“Good morning my child, are you here for the sermon? You’re early, but we do appreciate your enthusiasm.”

His voice was calm, much like John it seemed this family of his had a very alluring air to them. She briefly glanced back over the cliff to see John picking some form of fuzzy off of his vest before turning to watch the river while holding a white book in his hand. Blinking she turned her gaze back to the shirtless man, having forgotten to address his presence 

“Oh uh yeah, John Seed invited me!” She extended her hand to him, giving an awkward smile she continued. “Junior Deputy Stewart from the Sheriff’s Department.”

Nodding the man took her hand and gave her a soft shake. “Did he now? I am Joseph Seed, his older brother and founder of the project. It's good to have another friendly face within our family.” He smiled at her. “Did you want to say hello to my brother before we started? We do have a good portion of time before we start.”

Elizabeth couldn’t hide her smile as she nodded. “I’d appreciate it, gotta let him know I actually decided to show up.” Letting out a small awkward laugh she began to follow Joseph.

Joseph turned, beginning to lead Elizabeth down the hill to the sacristy. Clutching a rosary in his hands he spoke with that same calm tone of voice. “Do you happen to be religious, deputy?” 

Her eyes widened for a moment, she hated these sorts of questions. “Oh uh… not really!” Keeping her answer simple she hoped he wouldn’t ask any more questions about religion.

Joseph’s gaze turned to focus on her before he looked to be taking in the beautiful Montana scenery. Brushing a hand over the leaves of a few trees while they walked he questioned her. “Did they have any reason for not taking you? My family and I are still very new within this community, but most families around here seem to value religion like a second job.” 

His passive prodding into her religious background made her visibly uncomfortable, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself from spilling her whole life story to him. He radiated a charismatic charming aura similar to John, but it looked like age only made the Seed brothers more alluring. 

Shaking her head she smiled at Joseph, speaking earnestly. “My parents actually got divorced when I was about 5. So I ended up bouncing between over here in the Valley to the Henbane River east of here every other week.” She accentuated her words with simple arm gestures. “My dad was busy most days, but he always tried to make time for me. We just didn’t really have time to take up a proper religion, you know?”

Joseph nodded, “You seem to be the opposite of John and I, our family was extremely religious. It was mostly our father, our mother wasn’t the sanest individual.” His expression twisted into one of remembering despair before smiling again. “I suppose that’s why we take religion so seriously now.”

Red flags were waving wildly in the back of her head, this was a terrible idea. She felt like a spider caught in a web of bad family drama she didn’t need to know about. 

Changing the subject she noticed John still pacing and practicing, the bottoms of his pants now wet from walking in and out of the river near the water. “Is it just you and John?”

“No actually we do have another brother, but he likes to keep more to himself. I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually.” His expression once again dropped, but only for a moment. “Be gentle with my brothers. They might not be perfect, or even good for that matter, but they are still my brothers.”

She opened her mouth to speak, only getting out a short laugh before being interrupted by the sound of designer shoes on gravel. A loud ecstatic shout cutting through their conversation.

“Junior Deputy Elizabeth Stewart!”

John Seed strolled up to the pair, his face smiles galore with excitement painted all over his face. Cupping his hands together he leaned over slightly to half-whisper into Elizabeth’s ear. “I’m so glad you made it!”

Elizabeth smiled at him, a minor tinge of embarrassment hitting her when he used her full title. Her stance softening she spoke with a kind tone. “I told you I’d think on it didn’t I? I thought yes.”

His grin only seemed to get wider, hearing her utter that three letter word made his eyes widen with excitement. “Yes! That is… very good! I’m glad you already know the power that three letter word can bring.”

She looked confused for a second, unsure what he was referring to. “S’cuse me? I’m a little dense, I don’t really understand what you’re talking about.”

“Are you telling me you don’t know about the power the word yes has?” His tone was excited and light, that same kid-in-a-candy-store tone coming out.

“‘Fraid not.” She crossed her arms and turned her head, trying to hide the silly looking smile tugging at her lips. 

Though it didn’t save her much, John quickly moved in front of her, getting closer he brought his hands up to grab her shoulders. “You have much to learn, my dear, and I will make sure you are taught well.”

His words carried an almost erotic tone, his voice growing more hushed and low. It made her face light up with blush before she moved a hand to push him away by his cheek. “Slow your roll, Mr. Seed!”

His shoulders lowered, obviously disappointed she wasn’t swayed so easily by his words like last time. Or maybe he was just upset she didn’t call him by his first name. “My apologies, Deputy. My brothers always tell me I sometimes overstep my boundaries when I get… excited.” 

Before she could think of a response two women dressed in white stood behind John. They were whispering to themselves. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at them for a moment, before simply smiling and patting John’s shoulder. “I’ll go ahead and take a seat near the river, you’re so popular you got a line waitin’ for ya.” 

She didn’t watch John turn to see the two women and immediately look back at her striding away to sit on a large rock and watch the water. Nor did she notice the look of disdain on his face twisted into a forced smile as he turned to speak to them. 

Pulling her phone from her back pocket she unlocked it with her fingerprint and opened her messaging app. Snapping a quick picture of the river she sent it to Staci with a small message underneath. 

“At the Sacristy near LOG, if I don’t see you again the Seeds hid my body here. JKJK"

Watching the river she thought to herself about what a good spot this would be to fish. Just her, and a sturdy rod in her hand. Though her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a soft grip on her shoulder. 

"Sorry about that."

Her eyes turned to see John sitting relatively too close, their hips pressing together. 

"Sorry for what?"

"Leaving you like that. You're my guest and I should look after you."

"Johnny, I'm twenty-four." She patted his back before giving him a warm smile. "I can look after myself. Don't worry about it."

He only let his cheeks get stained with blush for a moment before turning his head away, and rubbing the back of his head. "Is that so? You're a strange one, you know that?"

She grabbed a nearby stone, tossing it in the air to gauge its weight before tossing it to skip across the water. "What makes you say that?"

"My brother says I'm good at reading people, you, however, my dear are a tough nut to crack." He leaned to the side, mimicking her as he tossed at stone against the water, though he didn't come close to the number of skips Elizabeth had. 

"That's a weird thing to say. How do I know that's not a trick to give you a better reading on me?"

He laughed, "Well looks like you've caught me! I should know better than to fool you, Miss Elizabeth Stewart." Standing up he gingerly patted her shoulder. "Looks like we might need a hand pulling out some benches, join me?"

Rolling her eyes she stood up, patting off her shorts. "What happened to me being your guest?"

He walked backward with a shrug, turning only to help grab a bench and pull it near the water. Elizabeth sighed and did the same, putting a few more rows of seats down.

John strolled over to her once more, he seemed to enjoy being close to her. Whispering to her as he watched the seats slowly begin to fill. "Are you prepared?"

"Yeah. Wait, prepared for what exactly?" Her eyes drifted to watch Joseph lead a few stragglers to their seats.

"To be cleansed, if you choose to do so, of course!" He smiled at her, continuing to whisper. 

"Keep it one hundred chief I honestly don't even know what that means." A wave of anxiety washed over her.

"If I had to describe it it's like a baptism, but in our own little special way. You don't have to agree, but it is my first time and my guest of honor being my first to cleanse…" His words trailed off, cupping his hands together he smiled with an earnest excitement.

Elizabeth was floored, she had no clue how to respond. She was in way too deep to just run off, but that pure look in his eyes only made her actions even more biased. She was a sucker for those eyes. Shaking her head she could only give him a nod in return. 

“If it’ll make you happy, I guess I don’t really have a choice do I?”

His blue eyes absolutely lit up, any air of being a competent serious lawyer that she had previously thought vanished from the look in those eyes.

“You won’t regret this, I promise.” He turned at the sound of Joseph starting to preach. “Come, come. It’s starting.”

He reached for her hand, grasping her fingers and gingerly tugging her to join the rest of the group. Sitting down together she listened in on Joseph’s preaching. Though she felt a few eyes staring at her, was it because she was sitting with John?

“Good afternoon my children, I am very glad you’ve all decided to join me today. I believe it was due to the power of the Lord that we’ve all been blessed with such a wonderful day.”

It was silent, the only sound was his words. Everyone only listened, the energy of nurturing love surrounding her. 

“I am the Father, and you are all my children.” He raised his hands. “Our family is growing bigger and bigger by the day. I thank you all for your continued perseverance through these tests of hardship that we face. Even if each day shall be harder and more strenuous than the last we will all be rewarded with cultivating the new world. The collapse is coming. You all can feel it can't you?"

Oh god, they’re a doomsday cult. Elizabeth you are an absolute moron. Her posture visibly stiffened enough for John to brush his knuckles over her own. While fear coursed through her a few hands clapped for Joseph. 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we are all still tainted. We’ve been stuck in this technological prison for too long. It's filled us with sin and we cannot pass through Eden’s Gate until we are clean, and pure once more. I hope you will all walk the path towards purity once more."

He extended his arm towards John. 

“Brother John, step forward.”

She turned her head to watch John stand, he made fast strides into the sacristy itself. Returning moments later with a simple looking cd player in his hands. 

Setting the cd player down he pressed the play button, the sound of a soft acoustic guitar playing before his own voice echoed through the small area.

If your soul has grown weary, and your heart feels tired. Let the water wash away your sins.

He laughed, smiling at Joseph before turning to the crowd. Though his gaze seemed to stay glued to her.

"We are all sinners. Every one of us. Even the Father knows deeply of sin. It is pervasive."

And if the snow begins to fall, and you can't find a fire. Let the water wash away your sins.

"It consumes us, burrowing deep inside of us until we are nothing, but husks controlled by our sin."

If the night time lasts forever but the days are cruel and mean. Let the water wash away your sins.

His body swayed, taking small steps around the gravel near the water. 

"But, what if I told you I could free you of this sickness? What if I told you the cure was as simple as a three letter word?"

And if you thought one day you'd be happy if you held in all your screams. Let the water wash away your sins.

"That my friends, is the Power of Yes. I can free you of the chains keeping you from being pure." 

A few hands clapped once again, even a whistle encouraged John. He held his hands up, smiling at the group while also motioning for them to settle down. 

"It's your choice. Will you be chosen, or will you be forgotten?" 

Let the water wash away your sins

Elizabeth felt her heart get close to flatlining, eyes shutting as John's voice continued. This was a terrible idea, Lizzy you are a buffoon, an absolute clown. He's playing stupid music to fluff himself up and here she is balling her fists, and enduring it all to make him that little bit happier.

He turned to show everyone the clear cold Montana water. “Today, if you choose to walk our path you will be cleansed. I pray you all choose to do the right thing.” He made direct eye contact with her. “Now I will need someone to shoulder the burden of being first.”

Opening her eyes she prayed someone else would volunteer, but she had no such luck. No, the cards laid out for her were much different. She raised her hand to point at herself. He only nodded at her slowly in return. Cursing to herself she stood up and stared him down.

“I volunteer!" She exclaimed. 

He balled his fists again, shaking with excitement. He mouthed a happy 'yes' and motioned for her to come closer.

Making sure not to step on anyone she made her way through the sitting crowd. Standing beside John she felt him brush his hand over hers. Grabbing her hand he slowly started to tug her out into the water. Whatever song he was playing moving to its next verse.

If you spent your whole life working for a world that feeds on doubt. Let the water wash away your sins.

“Now, my friend. Introduce yourself.” 

And those banks keep bigger while your pockets empty out. Let the water wash away your sins.

“Sure… Uhm.” Her stance slowly relaxed, stepping into the water. “My name is Elizabeth Anne Stewart, I’m a junior deputy at the Hope County sheriff's department.” She looked at John for guidance, he only continued to pull her into the water.

And if all the thieves and liars have been knocking at your door. Let the water wash away your sins.

"It's wonderful to meet you again. I'm sure the rest of our family is glad to meet you too. Now, Deputy, are you ready to be free of your sins?" 

And they said they'd feed your family, and you believed what they swore. Let the water wash away your sins.

She hesitated, feeling the water slowly rise to her waist. Her eyes widened for a moment, fishing in her pockets she tossed her belongings on the dry gravel near the water. Wadding around she felt his hands move to grip her shoulders. Shaking her head she said with a small sigh. “Yes, John.”

Let the water wash away your sins.

He grinned, excitement leaking into his words. “YES!” 

His grip on her tightened, shoving her down into the water she could only hear the gurgling of water filling her nose, that damn song, and the muffled sounds of him preaching to the crowd.

Now that this old world is ending. A new one begins. Let the water wash away your sins.

“Her spasms, her kicks, they are all the repercussions of her sin leaving her soul! We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins. We. Must. Atone! For only then, may we stand in the light of God, and walk through his gates unto Eden.” 

If you thought there was a heaven, but you can't find the proof. Let the water wash away your sins.

He could hide his words under a blanket of purity, but the grin on his face told all too well he got some sort of sick pleasure from this. Her heart raced as water snuck its way in her nose. She tried to shut her eyes, but she could only stare at him. 

And you see your brothers marching, but you can't speak your truth. Let the water wash away your sins.

His breathing became more labored, opting to grasp her neck instead of her shoulders. "It's sick! These disgusting thoughts and actions that plague our minds must be eradicated, for only then can we be free!" His hands started to clench around her windpipe before he seemed to finally snap from whatever trance he was under.

If your mother was a screamer and your father ruled with fists. Let the water wash away your sins. 

She couldn't keep her mouth shut, her eyes fluttered back as water flooded into her throat. Getting yanked out of the water she spits up all over herself. Half-lidded eyes looked at John, gasping for clean air. He was studying her. Finally, he gave a satisfied sigh and held her in a tight embrace.

And if you're thinking 'bout the highway, and you're looking at your wrists. Let the water wash away your sins. 

“You are… Clean.” His words were soft like he was trying to shout but he just couldn't get it out. Holding her he knew she could feel how fast his heart was banging against his chest.

Let the water wash away your sins. Now that this old world is ending a new one begins. Let the water wash away your sins.

Catching her breath Elizabeth wiped away dripping bits of mascara from her face and sniffled. Unsure how to properly react she just turned to the crowd and raised her arm up. Woohoo, she survived. John patted her once more, and with that, she collected her things on the ground and took her seat back in the empty space on the bench.

The rest of the Cleansing went on fairly quickly, after her volunteering most of the other members came forward and were made “clean” though a few stragglers seemed to refuse John’s offering. Though he never hugged them as he hugged her. 

Joseph dismissed everyone, thanking them for taking the time to come out today. Elizabeth watched him pressed his forehead against Johns’ whispering to him. She couldn’t make out what he was whispering about, but still, she stood to wait and say goodbye to John.

After John nodded to whatever Joseph seemed to be consoling him about his expression changed as his eyes noticed Elizabeth standing there still slightly wet. He jogged over, a grin plastered across his face. “How was it? I wasn’t too rough with you was I?”

His eyes examined her form for anything delt to her by his hand. She shook her head, lifting a hand to push his face away. “It was something, that's for sure. You should have warned me I’d be getting fuckin’ soaked. I gotta walk in this!”

John laughed, moving to unbutton his vest. “Here, I’m dry. Think of it as a thank you for coming out today.”

Her expression froze, biting her lips into a perfectly straight line. Watching John take off his vest and casually do the same with his silky blue dress shirt. Exposing his lean, but still slightly toned torso to her. A pair of scales covered the area between his belly button and chest, the black ink really bringing out the red scar like tattoo right above his chest and under his collarbone. She took notice a pair of hands above his left breast, and the word yes above his right. Drifting her eyes back down she noticed a small but still very noticeable happy trail leading into his pants.

“Don’t worry about returning it, I have several just like it at home. “ His words snapped her eyes to his extended hand, his shirt crumpled up in his grip. “Looks like the coast is pretty clear, you can get changed in the sacristy.”

Nodding she took his shirt and watched him just put the vest itself back on, unable to hold in her laughter she snickered. “You look kinda like a jackass like that.” Turning her head she headed off to the small white shed.

She didn't get far before John coaxed her back, a simple sentence making her blush. "When will I be able to see you again?" His tone had that bit of uncertainty to it like she was going to vanish if he didn't ask.

"I'm sure I'll see you again. If you need me just ask Pratt for my info." It was her turn to be the mysterious one. She needed to be since she was dealing with actual lunatics. Still, his charm couldn't keep her away for long. "I won't disappear on ya, Johnny. Promise." 

Promise? Jesus. Elizabeth you're 24, not a fuckin 5-year-old. Her words did seem to do some good for him, kicking a bit of gravel he exclaimed happily.

"I'll hold you to those words Miss Elizabeth Stewart!" 

Finally scampering away from him she took several deep breaths before she felt calm enough to attempt to get changed. John Seed was too intoxicating for his own good.

Peeling off the wet shirt she balled it up and set in on a nearby wooden table. Unhooking her skin tone bra she felt her nipples stand at full chilly attention. Blushing at herself she slipped on John’s warm dry shirt. The smell of expensive cologne and an enticing musk filling her nose. This is embarrassing.

Buttoning up the blue shirt she kept the sleeves rolled down hesitating, but still bringing the sleeve to her nose and giving it a small sniff. The office was going to have a fucking field day with her tomorrow.


End file.
